Dragon Ball Z AU: Saiyan Arrival
by Serasid
Summary: Serasid thought he was Human. Until a mysterious fighter comes along and turns his world upside down. Kinda corny summary huh?


XXXI

_I know theres probably a billion of these floating around... but I thought I'd post it anyway... see if anyone thought it worth reading, I wrote it a long time ago so... who knows..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sun was setting on the distant horizon as the two friends, one Namek the other Human, exchanged blows. The sparring match had started after lunch and continued to dusk. Neither of the two combatants showed any signs of fatigue, afraid that the other would pick up on it and exploit it. But inside they were both beaten to the point where it hurt to blink. Normal sparring guidelines state that the match should have lasted only fifteen minutes to half an hour but the two friends refused to give up.

The friends just stood there gasping for breath, hoping the other would give up, praying. But they knew it wouldn't be. Neither of them would intentionally give up a fight. The Human reached into his pocket and pulled out two Senzu Beans. He popped one into his mouth and chewed it slowly, carefully. As he swallowed he could feel his power slowly returning, his strength being refreshed. The pain was gone. Most of it anyway. He looked down at the bean then back up at his friend. The Namek nodded and held out his hand.

The Human raised his arm and with all his strength threw the bean to the other. The Namek hesitated for a second when he realized he couldn't see the bean, but then snapped his hand up, grabbing the bean in midair. He too popped the bean into his mouth. He chewed it hungrily as if it was a one of those juicy hamburgers he had come to be fond of. His strength flowed through him. Looking to his father for reassurance, he began to gather his revitalized strength.

His father merely nodded.

The Namek took a deep breath preparing to shout something to his friend but the Human spoke up first, "Hey! Ice! Are you getting tired yet?"

Piceron smiled, "Not one bit! What about you Sera?"

"Not one bit."

Piceron looked over to Serasid just in time to see him spread his legs shoulder length apart. With his right leg Serasid took a step back. His hands moved to his hip, closed as if Serasid had glued them together. He slowly opened them. The move ended with Serasid's palms facing toward Piceron. An Energy Ball slowly began to take form as if rising out of the wrist locked palms of Serasid.

Piceron smiled as he built up a field around himself, preparing for the impact of the attack.

The ball grew and Piceron could sense its powerlevel increasing.

Serasid was about to release it when Piceron's father stepped in front of it.

The energy ball hit the Namek's back harmlessly as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's time to go son.

Piceron nodded and looked to Serasid and smiled "That was a good spar Sera, next time we'll finish it."

Serasid too smiled, "You can count on that Ice!"

Piceron and his father both left for home, leaving Serasid standing in the field. He turned and headed for his own home, thinking that his mom would be angry as hell with him. He was already late for dinner.

The Saiyan pod slowed as it neared Earth. The occupant in the pod cockpit had been there for countless days. But the pods time control slowed and even temporarily stopped his aging process. He barely escaped from unknown captors and he managed to take the pod. It wasn't exactly theft on account that it was his in the first place.

The computer chimed, "Wake up Tatsuya, proximity alert. Planet Earth will be in range in three minutes. Craft will impact with the planet surface if occupant does not regain consciousness in the time specified."

His eyes opened slowly, his vision blurred slightly as he gazed out of the viewport to the planet ahead. He rubbed his eyes and shut the alarm off. "So, this is earth, the planet that Prince Vegeta was said to have chased Kakarot to." He snorted in disgust as he picked up a ration bar. "I would have expected something more tasteful than this myself. But if the information is correct, and there are vast settlements of weak beings, than I can see why he would want to rule over them."

He slipped into his blue jumpsuit, his movements hindered in the cramped pod. After that he slid his boots over his feet and than fit his Saiyan battle armor over his chest. The pod began to buckle as it hit the atmosphere and he looked down at the crowds. "I will seek my prince and the traitor Kakarot, that is, if the warrior is still alive." He chuckled to himself.

Within a few minutes he was pushing his way through the wreckage of his pod. He looked around to the canyon in which he landed and sniffed the air. "This place smells." He smiled. "I am going to enjoy destroying this pathetic planet."

He headed into the forest, where he would rebuild his strength and prepare for whatever this planet would throw at him.

Watching the stars he saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made his wish and than opened them. The 'star' still burned and then, in the distance, hit the ground. He bolted to his feet than rubbed his eyes tiredly. _Must be dreaming. Yeah that's it, I am dreaming._

He trudged into his house and up to his room. He was already asleep before he hit the bed.

II

The following morning was uneventful. The only unusual thing was that his father had left early for work. But other than that everything was normal as he boarded the school bus that would take him to the first day of school in a new town.

He ended up sitting next to a girl. He was at the age when girls were the only thing he thought about, and he would definitely be thinking about this one for a while. She had long, brown hair and soft eyes. She was about his height and was the same age as he was. She smiled at him as he sat. "Are you new here?"

He nodded "Yeah. I moved in over the summer."

She half turned in her seat and offered her hand. "My name is Sasha. What's yours?"

He took her hand in his and shook it gently, "Serasid. But my friends call me Sera."

A look of puzzlement crossed her face. "Serasid? I haven't heard of that name before. You're not from America are you?"

He shook his head. "No. I am from eastern Japan."

She frowned "But you don't look Japanese."

He smiled "I am not really Japanese, I was just born in Japan. My father was an Englishman. He went to Japan on business and fell in love with my mother. They got married shortly after and than had me. I am named after my grandfather on my mom's side."

She giggled "That's a long history."

He half smiled. "Yes, it is."

"Do you know any Martial Arts? I mean, that is the thing over there right?"

Sera nodded. "Yeah, I study Martial Arts."

"That is so cool! Have you ever won a contest?"

He nodded again "Once. The contest was put on by Sensei Krillin."

She gasped. "Krillin? The Warrior who fought with the Z-Fighters?"

He stared at her for a moment, amazed by her knowledge, though the whole world knew about Krillin, and the numerous times the Z-Fighters saved the earth. He nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

"What did you win?"

He smiled proudly. "He said that I was a good fighter and then took me to meet the rest of the Z-Fighters, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten. I got to spend a day of training with them and in the end they made me a honorary Z-Fighter."

She smiled falsely. _This boy is cute, but does he expect me to believe that the Z-fighters really exist? Or that he is a member of them? _

The bus began to slow down and they both stood up. Sasha fixed her skirt so that it settled over her knees and picked up her backpack. The bus began unloading, and when it was their turn to exit, Sera stepped into the aisle, and then one back. He motioned for her to go first.

She smiled "Thank you." She continued on and then left the bus. He followed her out than stopped short. She had walked over to a few of her friends and was chatting. She looked around then spotted him and waved him over. Nervously, he made his way toward them.

"Girls, this is Sera. Sera meet Becca, Mary, Tara and Melissa. He just moved here from Japan."

The girls smiled and all said a collective "Hi" and began to giggle and whisper. He caught a few lines like, "He's cute."... "Look at those muscles."... "I wonder if he's seeing anyone."

He managed to stop himself from blushing as one of them, Mary, turned to him. The others followed behind her, now facing him as she asked, "How old are you?"

He breathed in. "15."

One of the girls sighed dreamily and than they all did. Sasha stepped in and spoke with them and they all giggled once more. Than Melissa stepped forward. "Whose class are you in."

It took him a moment to remember the name. "Mr. Duncan?" Mispronouncing the name. The girls giggled again.

"That's ours too, we'll show you where his room is," Sasha said with a smile. The smile faded as she saw something over his shoulder. The girls all groaned and turned away, shielding their eyes as if not wanting to watch whatever would happen next.

He felt the change in the wind right before the hand grasped Sera's shoulder and spun him around, right into the fist of a rough, rogue-looking kid. He stammered back and held his nose for a second, checking for blood. Seeing none, he stood up to face the boy.

He was dressed in black clothes and a black jacket. He stood a full head taller than Sera and stared at him annoyed.

"Stay away from my girl or you'll find yourself in the nurse's office with a few broken bones." His cronies laughed.

Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed "I am not your girl Bobby. We broke up last year."

"Says who?"

"Says me," Sasha countered.

"Well, since when do you mean anything you say?"

"Since I broke up with you." Sera almost burst into laughter, but the look of anger and hatred on Bobby's face stopped that thought.

"So THIS is your new boyfriend then? This, wimp?" Bobby said, giving Sera a once over.

"He's not my boyfriend. He just moved here. The girls and I were showing him around."

Bobby smiled and stepped forward towards Sera. "The new kid huh? Well than, I think me and the boys should give him," Bobby pointed to his two companions with his thumbs, "a proper welcoming." The two large boys, one with a wooden baseball bat, moved toward Sera, a grin on each one of their faces.

"Bobby! No! Leave him alone!" Sasha cried, closing her eyes and turning away to her friends, who also had their eyes covered.

One of the boys grabbed Seras' shoulders and held him there while the other one stepped up with a bat and took a swing toward his stomach. The impact knocked the wind out of Sera and he would have fallen to his knees had the other boy not been keeping him up. The boy with the bat swung a few more times and than the one holding him let go. When he thought it was over, he was picked up to see the other boy with the bat. He swung it twice and cursed at him.

Sera could hear the laughter of Bobby as he watched. Halfway across the school a teacher saw the attack and hurriedly began towards them.

The boy raised the bat once more and struck towards Seras' chest. The bat slammed into his chest and he spat up blood. The one holding him up let go, and he fell to his knees. They both backed up and Bobby stepped up with the baseball bat.

Sera looked up, and to Bobbys' surprise and disappointment, he was smiling.

"What are you smilin' at?"

Sera spat out blood at Bobbys' shoes, "Your pathetic attacks."

Bobby growled and raised the bat. He slammed down towards Sera, who sat there, waiting. Seconds before the bat could hit him, Sera rolled out of the way then got to his feet, his body trembling.

A shocked Bobby turned to him, "What the..."

Sera brought two fingers to his lips than looked down at them, seeing blood. He looked back up, grinning. "My turn." Seras' body trembled and the ground began to shake a little. Bobby and the two boys backed up. Sasha and her friends watched, worried.

With only a blur of motion, his attack came. Within seconds the boys were down on the ground, pinned, each with the wind knocked out of them. Sera stood over them and looked up as the teacher arrived.

"What happened here?"

Sera wiped the blood from his lips and opened his mouth to speak when one of the boys spoke up. "We was playin'" Followed by two others, Sera nodded. "Playing," his voice showing amusement.

The boys got up and gave Sera a respectful look then they scurried away, the teacher close behind.

Tara and Mary were the first to walk up to the new guy who beat up the bullies, and took they took in all of the fresh bruises. The other girls followed.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked.

"Is anything broken?" Mary asked.

Sera turned to look at Sasha for a long moment than to the other girls. He managed a smile. "I'm alright." The bell rang and all but Sasha began towards class.

Sasha stood, thinking over what just happened and what the boy said earlier. _Maybe he really _is _an honorary Z-Fighter. _She then began to make her way, slowly, after them.

III 

Tatsuya floated over the forest casually, his Saiyan Scouter scanning the powerlevels. He chuckled, "Weak." One of the powerlevels suddenly jumped, than faded. He checked the scanner and was amazed. "That was over a thousand, for one human! These humans aren't as pitiful as the rumors suggest."

He floated to the ground and walked deeper into the forests to continue his training. _Looks like I'm going to get to have some fun._

After school, Sasha, Tara, Mary, Melissa and Becca who, Serasid learned, was the silent one, invited Sera to the movies to see _Banana Man 4: Raiders of the Lost Peel._

The theater was air-conditioned and empty. They all sat in the middle row and talked until the movie started. The girls wanted to know if Sera had a girlfriend back home. When the answer was no, they all burst into excited chatter. One turned away from the group and managed to ask, "What do you think of Sasha?"

Sera raised an eyebrow and saw Sasha blushing, looking toward the screen. "She's nice. I think that she is kind and has nosy friends." That caused them to all stop for a moment. Sasha's face was as red as a cherry.

Then Becca spoke up, "Sasha was wondering if you would go out with her."

That caused Sasha to turn even redder. The girls all gasped and held their breath, waiting for the answer to the question.

Sera looked from Becca to Sasha then back. He managed, "sure," his voice cracked nervously. The girls giggled and Sasha's red face seemed to lessen a little. The girls all stood and picked Sera up, pushing him towards the seat next to Sasha. Than they all raced away, towards the back of the theater, giggling.

"Nice friends you got there," Sera said, chuckling.

"You should have seen them when we went to see _Titanic_," she said with a giggle.

Sera stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. Sasha straightened her skirt and then looked up. She reached for Sera's hand and slipped hers into it. He curled it around and took hers, their fingers entwined. They smiled and left the row, heading toward the still hysterical girls.

They all filed out of the movie theaters, together, and the girls lead the new couple to the park. They all sat in a special place where the girls made a 'clubhouse'.

Now calm, Becca spoke first. "So, Sera, what was Japan like?"

Sera smiled. "Well, think New York, only more… digital."

Mary spoke next, the other girls lingering on the last question, trying to imagine a more 'digital' New York. "What were your friends like?"

Sera paused and looked down at the ground which, in this case, was made of hard wood. "I left behind a very good friend. His name was Piceron, but I always called him Ice. The last thing we did together was spar. We each promised we would finish it but my mother and father told me that night that we were moving the next day."

The girls remained silent for a few moments, watching the last rays of sunlight as nightfall descended upon the town. When they spoke up, it was Sasha who said what the girls felt. "I'm so sorry." She put a hand on his knee and than rubbed. She than returned to fiddling with something.

Serasid looked up through a hole in the 'roof', which was covered with clear glass to the clear night sky. "Every morning the first thought I have, is that moving was just a dream, and that I will go outside to see Ice preparing to knock me down. Than I look around and see that I am in a different room. A room different than the one he and I used to hang out in, talk about fights, comics, and the stars."

Each of the girls looked up, watching Serasid stare at the stars. His words touched them all. They all remained silent for several long moments, until Sera broke the silence.

"Sometimes I wish I could just leap into the air, and fly home." He looked down at the ground and began chuckling. "I'm sorry, I ruined your quest to find out more about me."

Melissa spoke softly. "It's alright. We know more about you now."

"Please, continue," Sasha said, softly. "Please, tell us how you met."

Serasid chuckled, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Well, I was three and a group of Nam..." He trailed off, the last word silent. "A family of New Zealanders moved in on the other side of town. They came to visit my father the next day, looking for help dealing with the people who were chasing them. My father helped them and Piceron and I became friends. Since then we grew up studying under Sensei Krillin and Sensei Piccolo in Martial Arts..."

The girls listened intently and took turns asking questions. Soon they all knew Serasid better. And he knew them better. After Serasid called his mother on his cell phone, his new girlfriend and friends all went to Tara's house, where they stayed up all night talking and snacking on Tara's mom's local favorite, Tuna Rolls and Chips.

The next morning, when they were all awake, they all went to Sera's house, each of them huddled under one umbrella, to get him a change of clothes, shoes and a necklace that was given to him by Ice before Sera moved.

On their way to the park, they passed a guy in a trench coat. They all hurried off, trying to avoid him. When they reached the 'clubhouse' they started putting away Sera's things, and they were so intent on doing so they neither saw, nor heard anyone enter. When Becca turned to get the brush to do her hair, she spotted the man and screamed. The rest of them jumped and spun around, looking at the figure, now standing three feet away from them.

"Who are you?" Serasid demanded.

When the cloaked figure didn't answer, Serasid charged him. The intruder simply stepped to the side, pushing Serasid into the floor. While Sera was getting up the figure spoke. "Still slow as molasses Serasid."

Serasid looked up, his eyes wide. "Piceron?"

The figure reached up and shrugged off his trench coat. As it hit the floor, the girls gasped at the sight. Piceron looked as if he had been turned inside out and painted green and only his muscles were still red. His white cape, purple tunic, brown cloth belt, and his brown boots added to the whole freakiness of the thing. Serasid stood and walked over towards him and embraced his friend. They each patted each others' backs.

"It's good to see you Sera."

"Likewise," Sera said, pulling away to get a look at his friend.

Sasha and the girls were shocked. _This is Piceron? This… alien?_

Sera turned to them, "girls, this is Piceron. Ice, this is, Mary, Becca, Tara, Melissa, and my girlfriend Sasha."

Piceron looked at Sera, raising a non-existent eyebrow. "Girlfriend?"

Sasha stepped forward and nodded.

Piceron grinned and extended his hand toward her. She hesitated before she shook it then retreated. Serasid caught her hesitation.

"He's not human. He's a Namekian."

"N-Namekian? Like that legendary King Piccolo guy?" Melissa asked, intrigued.

Piceron nodded and smiled. "So you have heard of Piccolo? That is wonderful."

The girls all gasped, including Sasha, who stared at the muscles on his arm. Neither Serasid nor Piceron noticed as they continued to talk. They talked for the better part of the hour and when they were finished, Sera's face was as pale as fresh snow.

Tara stepped forward and grasped Seras' shoulder, "Sera?" His skin felt cold to the touch.

Piceron looked at Tara, a look that made her back away. He realized his error and his expression softened, "He will be alright."

Tara and the other girls nodded as they stared at Serasid with worry and confusion. It took them a few moments to realize that he was deep in concentration. Than they watched in curious wonder for another five minutes. Than he woke, a look of horror and determination on his young face.

"We have to go."

Piceron nodded grimly and looked to the girls. "What about them? They probably won't be able to fly with us, and anyway they are too heavy to carry that far."

Serasid nodded. "That's what I was thinking as well. Guess we'll have to take a plane."

Piceron sighed with dissatisfaction and turned, disappearing into the rain.

"Sera?" One of the girls asked as he turned to them.

"You might want to pack a few things before we leave."

"But where are we going?" Sasha asked.

He looked at them and offered a smile that didn't reflect in his eyes, "Tokyo."

"My mom is gonna kill me," Sasha muttered under her breath as they all parted to start packing.

IV 

Tara, Becca, Melissa and Mary all pulled straws to see who which two of the four of them would sit with Serasid and Sasha in the middle row, and who would sit with Piceron in the left row. Tara and Becca both got the long straws and they shouted with glee while Mary and Melissa both glanced at Piceron sitting in the middle seat, his eyes closed. They both scooted into their seats slowly, hoping not to disturb Piceron, for obvious reasons.

As if somehow realizing that he would somehow play a vital role in their future, Melissa spoke out. "So, you're a Namekian? Are all of your race green?"

Piceron's eyes opened slowly and they swiveled to the girl for a long moment, and then nodded. "Yes, all of my people are green. It has always been so. Though little of my race remains after my planet was destroyed."

Melissa winced with that bit of information, and all three were silent for the rest of the trip.

As Serasid stepped off the plane, he took a deep breath and basked in the familiar settings like a boy in a candy store. Then he walked towards the group waiting for them.

Some of them waved, and some stood there, emotionless.

When he reached them, two of the group stepped forward. Serasid kneeled, and when Piceron arrived, he did as well. The girls stood there, confused.

Serasid spoke first. "Sensei Krillin, Sensei Piccolo, It is good to see you again."

Piccolo nodded. "Likewise, Serasid."

The girls gasped at the mention of the legendary heroes' names.

Serasid stood up. "Where is Goku… And the rest of the Z-fighters?"

"They went to New Namek. Something has threatened the planet, and they have requested their help," Piccolo responded.

Serasid looks at him with a puzzled expression, "why didn't you go with them Sensei? The Nameks are your people…"

"Dende needs me here, as do you. You and Ice are about to take a step up in your training."

Krillin looks to the girls and than to Videl. "Can you take care of them Videl?" Indicating the five girls.

A young woman stepped forward and nodded, smiling pleasantly "Sure Krillin." Videl walked toward the girls and then motioned for them to follow her. They follow, although hesitantly, all of them still looking at Piceron and Serasid worriedly.

"Come on. Were going to Dende's lookout, its time we introduced you to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Piccolo instructed them. Than he powered up, his aura flaring up around him. Next to him Krillin did the same, as did Piceron and Serasid and, to the shock of the five girls, all four of the warriors blasted off in flight, and soon disappeared.

Mr. Popo was busy watering the flowers when the four warriors arrived. "Oh, it appears we have some guests."

Dende appeared, having sensed the four energy signatures coming toward his lookout, and offered a welcoming smile to everyone "Hello everyone, can I help you with something?"

Piccolo nodded and stepped forth. "Yes. Is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber repaired yet?"

Mr. Popo nodded. "Yes, in fact it just finished completion today Piccolo. Are these two boys going to be using it?"

Krillin nodded. "You got it Popo."

Popo nodded and looked to the two. "Okay, follow me. I will answer any questions you might have, and get you two some training clothes."

Serasid and Piceron nodded, and followed the stout man into the palace. Mr. Popo led them to a room. "You will find training uniforms in there. When you are finished, I will explain the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to you."

The two didn't ask questions, they went strait into the room. Minutes later they came out and Popo began his explanation. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is connected to a different dimension, one that has a slower time span than the one you are in now. One day in this dimension is equal to one year in that dimension."

Ice, having heard about it once or twice, spoke up. "So we will be getting a year's worth of training and experience in a single day?"

"That is correct."

"So where is this chamber?" Sera asked.

"Follow me." Popo lead them up a long flight of stairs, and down a long corridor, in the middle of which was a large door.

Serasid stepped up to the door and looked to Ice, who nodded. Taking a deep breath, Serasid opened the door and stepped inside, followed by ice. Behind them, Mr. Popo shut the door, and their training began.

"Are you sure he will be alright?" Sasha asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"He will be fine Sasha," Videl answered. "Serasid is quite capable of taking care of himself."

Sasha sighed and turned, heading back into the Capsule Corporation building, where Bulma graciously let her and her friends stay while they are in Japan. _Sera sure has a lot of famous friends… the daughter of the World Martial Arts Champion Hercule, and the daughter of the founder of Capsule Corporation…I wonder why his parents made him leave._

The rest of the girls were playing cards with Bulma and Chi-Chi in the next room, while Sasha was talking to Videl. She sat down in one of the plush chairs, looking around the room at all the pictures, everyone seeming so happy, like one big family… and a few of them had tails!

"Hey Videl, what's with the tail?" Sasha asked, pointing to an old picture of Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar.

Videl turned to look at the picture Sasha was pointing too, than back to Sasha. "You haven't heard of Saiyans?"

Sasha shook her head.

Videl offered her a smile. "A Saiyan is like a human, only they have tails and they can become very strong."

"Is Serasid a Saiyan?"

Videl looked around and than nodded. "Yes, but he doesn't realize that he is. No one told him. You see, his parents aren't his real parents. He was born on a planet far away, and arrived sixteen years ago in a spaceship… at least that's what Goku told me."

"Then why doesn't he have a tail?"

"His foster parents had it cut off. The fact that it hasn't grown back yet is a miracle, according to Bulma."

"Why didn't they tell him who he was?"

"His foster parents wouldn't have it, they didn't want their only son to know that he wasn't theirs. Goku was getting close to telling him when all three of them suddenly disappeared, moving to the West Continent. Goku would have brought him back, but decided against it, figuring that Serasid was smart enough to figure it out."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about Sera…" she trailed off, almost disconcertingly.

Videl chuckled. "Don't worry, he's just a friend of the family." Videl pointed to a picture of herself, Gohan, and their daughter Pan on the wall "That's my husband Gohan, and our daughter Pan."

Sasha looked at the picture, almost relieved.

"Why don't you get some rest, its getting late."

Sasha nodded and stood up, heading toward the room she was sharing with her friends. She laid down, staring at the ceiling, reflecting on all that happened over the past few days. The thought ended on the image of Sera, Ice, Krillin and Piccolo, all blasting off toward some place called the lookout. She sighed and drifted off into a long, dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Serasid and Piceron were in intense training, they were halfway through the 'year', and were both stronger than they had ever thought possible, Serasid more so, his strength seemed to increase with ever punch he took and every hit he landed. They had both decided to refrain from using ki attacks during this bout, instead focusing on speed. To any normal, untrained human, they would have appeared to have disappeared, but that wasn't the case.

Blow after mighty blow, their strength increased, though Piceron was becoming hard-pressed to keep up with Serasid. Piceron had always stronger than Serasid, because the other tended to slack off during training, but now it seemed that the tables were turned. Though they both trained together since they entered the time chamber, Serasid seemed to feel the need to push himself in everything, always throwing in an extra hundred pushups, always adding weight, always challenging himself.

Something had changed in him; Ice could feel it in the punches, and in the kicks. It was then that it hit him, and it wasn't the punch Sera landed that sent him flying, it was a realization. A realization that Serasid wasn't a human… he was a saiyan. But Serasid hadn't realized yet. Sera wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he would figure out who… what he was, and he would go beyond any power that Piceron could ever reach. Oh he might match him for a little bit, but if Sera turned out anything like Goku, he would train as much as he could, leaving his best friend in the dust. Whether meaning to or not.

Sera moved over to help his friend up, pulling him to his feet. "Hey, what happened? You let your guard down."

Piceron looked at him a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Well, I am getting pretty hungry… we'll continue later?"

Piceron nodded and headed to the building, where the gravity was normal. He sat down, and floated off the ground. As Sera gathered his strength, that is, eating everything in sight, Piceron slipped off into a deep meditation. When he came to, Sera was already back out in the intense gravity, doing handstand pushups on one hand. From the looks of it, he had been going for quite a while.

But there was something else… flicking back and forth behind him was a tail! It seemed Sera didn't notice it, as he paid no attention to it, focusing on his training. "Nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine, ten thousand." Sera lowered himself for the last pushup, and then pushed against the ground, sending him into the air. He did a series of mid-air flips and landed near Piceron.

"Bout time you snapped out of it, I had to start without you."

Piceron ignored that comment and floated to the ground. He stood and glanced at Serasid. "You're in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be? I feel stronger than ever!"

Serasid's tail flicked back and forth again. "Nice tail." Ice stated in a semi-sarcastic tone. He couldn't help it, the look on Serasid's face was priceless as he looked behind him to see the brown tail sprouting out of his backside. His eyes went wide.

"What the… where did that come from!?"

Piceron couldn't help but chuckle, "Where do you think?"

The look that Sera gave him in response almost made Ice flinch, "I meant, how the hell did it get there?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"That your not human… you're a saiyan."

Serasid's jaw nearly dropped off its hinge. "What the hell are you talking about, I am a human, with two human parents."

"That tail proves otherwise… We've still got about three months left in this place, so just train as you normally would. We'll ask Sensei Piccolo about it when we get out."

"Whatever you say man, whatever you say," Sera responded, heading back into the gravity zone.

Tatsuya looked over the outline of the small town, thinking it as the perfect place to have some fun. Lifting off the ground, he floated toward the unwary town slowly. With any luck, this attack on the earth town would draw out that peasant Kakarot and his friends, and he would destroy him once and for all, clearing the way for Vegeta to rule this pathetic mudball.

He stopped just above the town and powered up to a mere fourth of his full strength, and unleashed a volley of ki blasts, destroying the entire city in mere seconds. He snorted in disgust and gathered his energy again, blasting off toward the next target.

Dende could feel the loss in the planet's overall energy, and he didn't like just sitting around and doing nothing. But if Piccolo was right, he wasn't going to be much help, none of them were. He made it sound like Serasid was the only one who could help the earth now, but he didn't know why. _Piccolo should be able to take this new saiyan easily. Even Krillin should be able to handle him. So why wait? Why are they just sitting here?_

As Dende was pondering his questions, the door behind him opened. He turned to see his mentor, Piccolo, enter the room. "It's time Dende."

Dende nodded and followed him to the entrance/exit to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Mr. Popo opened the door, and the two that were inside stepped out. It never ceased to amaze him how much time actually passed in there. Both of them had higher powerlevels than before, and Serasid's hair had grown quite a bit.

Sera was dressed in a blue jumpsuit, white gloves and boots, and battle armor, his tail… _Tail!? _Curled around his waist like a belt. Piceron was just the opposite. He almost looked just like Piccolo, his muscles had become large, and his expression told Dende that the true spirit of the Namekian Warrior had risen inside of him.

"Hi Dende, long time no see." Sera said, with a big grin.

"For you maybe, but its only been a day here." Piccolo chimed in, reminding both the warriors that it has only been a day on the outside.

"I sense a change in the earth… part of it's life force is missing…"

"Yeah, the attack has just begun." Krillin said as he appeared from around a corner, carrying two bundles of clothes. He tossed one to each of them respectively.

"I assume you found the truth?" Piccolo asked Sera.

Sera nodded, "Yeah…" He opened the bundle "What's this?"

"A gift from Goku." Krillin answered. Sera pulled out the Gi, which looked exactly like the one Goku wore. Piceron opened his, to find an outfit similar to Piccolos'. Before anyone else said anything, the two went to another room and changed, and they both met outside on the lookout.

"Ready Ice?" Sera asked.

Piceron simply nodded and both of their auras flared to life in unison, and they blasted off the lookout, heading toward the energy signature of the attacker.

Tatsuya stopped his torture of the old man, killing him and then looked to the sky. He could sense two large Chi heading toward him swiftly. _Earthlings? No. No earthling is that strong… it must be Kakarot. So finally we will meet face to face, and I will kill the 'Super Saiyan' and restore glory to Lord Vegeta._

The two warriors landed not far away from him, surveying his handiwork. His eyes immediately settled on the green one. _A Namekian… how interesting._ He powered up instantly and sent a massive ball of ki toward the green one.

"This is horrible." Sera said, kneeling down next to one of the bodies. "Who…" He didn't get to finish as he felt a massive surge of energy. Piceron pushed him away and dodged the blast, and it slammed into a building behind him, demolishing it. Piceron powered up and headed toward the source.

The saiyan powered up to his maximum and moved into a fighting stance, waiting for the fight to begin. He was so focused on Piceron, that he forgot about Serasid, who landed a powerful kick to the side of his head, sending him into a nearby building.

Ice and Sera moved next to each other in similar fighting stances. Suddenly the saiyan burst out from the building and headed strait for Sera. They exchanged blows with intense fury, shockwaves indicating when one or the other was hit throughout the area. Suddenly Sera broke off and blasted away and Piceron, guessing his friend's plans, did so too. The saiyan followed a little annoyed as Sera led them both to a desolate island about five hundred miles away from the city.

The saiyan spoke with no little amount of disgust in his voice. "Your weak Kakarot. Your not a true saiyan, I don't know how you ever defeated Prince Vegeta."

Serasid blinked and looked at him stupidly for a moment, than both he and Ice burst into laughter. The saiyan stared at them incredulously.

"You think I am Goku?" Sera asked, between a fit of laughter.

"Your not?" The saiyan shot back, obviously surprised.

"No, Goku isn't even on this planet. He, Vegeta and the others are off somewhere saving a planet or something."

"What!? Prince Vegeta would never…"

Ice crossed his arms over his chest. "He has changed."

Sera nodded to Ice. "Yep, a son will do that do you, so I heard anyway."

The saiyan growled and than clenched his fist, in an instant a golden aura flared up around him. His hair stood up on end, and his eyes turned into a blue-green color.

Sera looked at him for a moment. _Ah shit._

"I am Tatsuya, a proud saiyan warrior. I came here to kill Kakarot, but since he is not here, I guess I'll have to start with you." As Tatsuya ended the sentence, he shot toward Sera with incredible speed.

Sera cursed and moved into a defensive stance. _This is gonna hurt… bad_. But before Tatsuya could get there, a massive ki blast hit him, knocking him off course. As he recovered, Piceron appeared above him, his hands clenched together above his head. Bringing them down at Tatsuya, sending him to the ground with incredible force, completely destroying a large rock formation.

Powering up, Piceron flung his arms forward, sending another massive ki blast, followed by many smaller ones, toward where the saiyan landed. The blasts destroyed the ground around Tatsuya, singing his clothing, and soon his form was lost in the light. A bright dome of energy was forming as Piceron sent another massive ki blast at it. As it was absorbed into the dome, it exploded and expanded outward, blinding Serasid for a moment. When it faded out, Tatsuya was nowhere to be found, and Ice was floating there breathing heavily.

"Holy shit Ice, where the hell did that come from!?" Sera asked his friend

Piceron managed a smile, but before he could respond, Tatsuya sped toward from under the ground with an explosion of rock and debris. He didn't seem phased at all, in fact the only injuries present were to his wardrobe. Ice growled and powered up again, but before he could attack, the saiyan disappeared. He looked around for him, still sensing him close, but not seeing him.

"Ice behind you!" Sera screamed

Piceron looked up in surprise as Tatsuya raised his hands up, clasping them together, and knocked Piceron down to the ground. He sped toward him, following the Namekian and landed right below where he would impact the ground. Raising an arm, he caught Piceron easily around his lower back area and grinned, suddenly a golden ki blast shot through Piceron.

Sera raced toward his friend as fast as he could. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Tatsuya tossed him to the ground and sped away to gather his energy and gloat as Piceron hit a rock and flipped into the air.

When he finally hit the ground one of his limbs snapped backwards and bent in the wrong direction, and he skidded to a halt.

Sera landed right next to him, and held his friend's head in his lap. Namekian Warriors could regenerate their limbs as long as their head was intact, but Ice's powerlevel was too low to even try. He looked up at Sera and smiled, and then the life drained from his eyes.

"Awww, did the big bad Namekian Warrior die?" Tatsuya taunted.

Sera lowered his head, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. He set his friend down and stood up, his fists clenched to the point where blood flowed freely from his palms. He looked over his shoulder to Tatsuya and then finally turned to face him. The ground around him began to tremble and his muscles began to bulge. Inside of him the rage accumulated and turned into raw, untapped power. The power pushed at his muscles, forcing them to grow, and he could feel the tension as they expanded with the energy, threatening to explode at any moment. His whole body seemed to burn with anger as the ground began to shake more. Pebbles and bits of dust began to rise off the ground, levitating in front of him, circling around him in rings, the larger bits crumbling. He hunched over, his hair flashing golden for a moment.

Suddenly he screamed. The scream was enough to make Tatsuya flinch, and he stepped back a moment, a look of shock distorting his saiyan features. _What have I done? I didn't think that he would be THIS strong._

Sera's eyes flashed completely white as his hair spiked up, golden. He screamed even louder as large chunks of rock broke off from the boulders around him, and rose from the ground. His aura exploded in a cloud of bright golden-white light. His eyes changed into a blue-green color, and his muscles bulged, accentuating the veins and blood vessels surrounding the muscle. When the light cleared and the dust settled Sera stood there, a Super Saiyan at last. He glared at Tatsuya with a fire in his eyes that would have been enough to make Vegeta think twice about pissing him off again.

Tatsuya growled and powered up to his maximum. Sera just floated there, blood dripping from his still clenched fists. Then he disappeared. Tatsuya looked around desperately, trying to find the young saiyan when he finally sensed his energy behind him, but it was too late. As he turned, Serasid delivered a powerful roundhouse to the side of Tatsuya's head. The resulting shockwave could be heard for miles as Tatsuya was sent sprawling through a small canyon, and the dust from the explosion covered the entire island. Serasid glared at the exact spot where Tatsuya was, and finally unclenched his fists. As he did so two bright blue energy balls formed, cauterizing the puncture wounds in his hands, and burning the rest of the dried blood from his hands.

Arching backwards, he screamed, venting more of his rage into the attack, and the size of the energy balls increased dramatically. As he straightened out, he flung his arms out in front of him and screamed. "Ultimate Destruction!" The two energy balls merged into one and shot out from him, pushing away the dust as it did so, creating a clear tunnel through which he could see his opponent. Tatsuya was just getting up when it slammed into him, knocking him back down. Tatsuya tried to push the energy beam away from him, but the area around where he was pushing began to collapse and envelop him.

Screaming as he lost his hold on the blast, his figure disappeared in the light. Minutes later the dust and light disappeared revealing nothing but a large crater where Tatsuya was.

Serasid suddenly shot toward a spot in the air. As he approached, Tatsuya appeared battered and bruised, his left arm hanging limp at his side. Though he somehow managed to remain a Super Saiyan. Tatsuya looked to Serasid just in time to catch a powerful fist to his right cheek. The impact created yet another shockwave, and the force behind the blow caused Tatsuya to revert to normal. He flew back and hit the ground hard, creating yet another crater.

Serasid lowered himself to the ground, reverting to normal as he did. He landed on the edge of the crater, water splashed over the side of the crater, washing a bit of the dirt from his face as he looked down at Tatsuya.

He knew he wasn't dead… yet. He slid down the edge of the crater and looked directly down at him, forming an energy ball, and pointing it toward Tatsuya's back. Just before he fired, the voice of Goku rang in his head, causing him to withdraw the energy. _Don't do it. It's over, he can't fight anymore._

Respecting Goku's wish, Sera rose off the ground, and headed toward wherever Ice's body was. But it wasn't there… had he destroyed it with his attack? _No._ He vaguely remembered something about warriors being able to keep their bodies after their death. Piceron was worthy of that honor, and so he rose again into the sky and blasted off toward the lookout, without looking back.

Back on the island, the wind blew dust down off the top of the crater, and it landed on Tatsuya. He groaned and he clenched his hand into a fist. The fight was not over, not by a long shot.

V

Sera landed on the lookout to find Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z-fighters waiting for him, save Goten, Trunks and Pan. Vegeta had the usual scowl on, so Serasid just ignored him as always, but he saw the smiles on the rest of the group's faces. Behind the group, they revealed Sera's parents, who hung their heads low, and behind them still, Sasha and the group of friends were just coming out of the building in the center of the lookout, and when they saw him, they all rushed toward him. Mary looked around "Where's Piceron?"

Sera hung his head, at first the girls didn't understand, but one look at the faces of the rest of the group told them what had happened.

Sasha stepped up, and attempted to brush a strand of hair from Serasid's face, but he just shrugged back. Sasha took another step forward though and tried the same thing, and this time Sera allowed it. Goku came up behind them, placing a hand on Sera's shoulder. "I am sorry about Piceron. He was a strong fighter. Trunks, Goten and Pan are out looking for the dragonballs now… don't worry, we'll wish him back."

"Thanks Goku…" He still ignored his parents, which was understandable. All of his life he was lied to, and that wasn't going to go away any time soon. "I want to train sir… I need to learn how to turn into a Super Saiyan at will."

Goku smiled and nodded, but before he could speak Serasid's stomach growled. Goku laughed and motioned to the lookout "Come on. Mr. Popo makes great food! I asked him to prepare something just for this occasion."

Serasid followed Goku inside, along with everyone else, save Sasha, Krillin and Gohan. She looked to them "Will Sera be ok?"

Gohan nodded "Eventually, he will be. Don't take it to heart."

"Yeah, Serasid is just trying to come to terms with Piceron's death." Krillin chimed in.

Sasha nodded, and then followed the two warriors into the palace. She entered the dining room to see Sera and Goku, and now Gohan, eating everything in sight as fast as they could. She couldn't help but smile. She took a long look at Sera and smiled again, he looked good with long hair.

After they finished eating, Goku and Serasid had blasted off, heading somewhere to train for some unknown period of time. Sasha and the rest of the group watched them until they disappeared, then they all turned back to head inside the palace.

**Three years later…**

Everyone was having a picnic in the garden within the Capsule Corporation. Sasha had just moved to Japan after turning 18. She had visited every summer since her first visit, and had gotten to know everyone, including Piceron, who she was surprised to see alive at first, but after everyone explained it she understood.

She and the others anxiously awaited the arrival of Goku and Serasid, who hadn't been heard from for three years. Everyone assured her that they were both alright, and that they would be returning soon. Suddenly Pan burst in, with a big smile on her face "Grandpa's back!"

Everyone got up and rushed to the door. Once they were all outside, they both saw Serasid and Goku standing in the lobby, dressed alike. Sasha let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It was like he never left, he looked almost exactly the same except his hair had grown a little bit more and his muscles were larger, and more defined.

Sasha was about to run toward Serasid when every warrior in the room took a serious look. Goku and Serasid looked at each other. Then Sera looked to the group. They nodded and Serasid put two fingers to his head, and then disappeared. Sasha stood there wondering what happened until Goku disappeared as well, and then everyone else ran out of the building, taking to the air at high speeds.

Piceron came up beside Sasha "Would you like a ride?"

Sasha smiled and nodded. Piceron motioned for her to hang onto his neck and then he too blasted off, though a little slower because of Sasha.

Serasid appeared about ten feet away from Tatsuya, who floated over a totally destroyed city. Upon seeing Serasid, he powered up to Super Saiyan, and then one step further to Super Saiyan 2. Serasid did the same just as Goku arrived. He looked at the ruined city and glared at Tatsuya.

Powering up again, Tatsuya charged Serasid at incredible speeds. He attempted to deliver a massive blow to Sera's left cheek, but Serasid floated to the side, grabbing Tatsuyas' arm. With a swift movement, Sera delivered a powerful knee to the stomach of Tatsuya and then raised his hands, batting him down to the ground below.

Tatsuya stopped himself before he hit the ground and then shot up toward Serasid at top speed, and then the true battle began. Blow after massive blow, both of them matched the other, neither able to land a single attack.

Finally, Tatsuya landed a right hook to Serasid's left cheek, and then he sped behind him, kicking him down, through a half-destroyed building, which collapsed on impact.

Gathering energy around him, Tatsuya flung a massive energy blast toward where Sera had landed, creating a dome of energy. When the smoke cleared Sera wasn't there, and Tatsuya didn't sense him. Then he appeared, right behind him. He turned strait into one of Serasid's energy blasts, which sent him back about twenty meters.

Serasid moved into a peculiar stance and began chanting something that Tatsuya couldn't quite figure out "Ka-me-ha-me…" and then Serasid thrust his hands forward as he screamed the end of the chant "Haaaa!"

Tatsuya powered up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape the blast and held his hands out. The impact the attack made was enormous, causing him to slide back about five meters before he could stand his ground. He struggled with the blast, trying to keep from being destroyed.

Serasid continued to pump energy into the wave, under Goku's watchful eye. Goku half turned to see the rest of the Z-fighters approaching their location, lead by Vegeta. They all stopped near Goku, watching the fight. All of them stared in amazement at Serasid's show of power and winced as Tatsuya managed to knock the blast skyward, and he shot toward Sera like a bullet.

He didn't have time to move as Tatsuya slammed into him with a powerful hook to the jaw, that would have sent him flying if Tatsuya hadn't grabbed his shirt. Pulling Sera toward him and at the same time spinning around, Tatsuya let go and delivered a massive kick toward the back of the young saiyan's head, sending him toward the ground again.

As Serasid fell to the ground, Tatsuya sent a massive energy ball toward him. Unable to dodge, Sera hit the ground and then was overwhelmed by the energy blast.

Every one of the Z-fighters winced, but none of them moved. Sasha looked at them all, tears in her eyes "What's wrong with all of you, why don't you help him?"

They all hung their heads save Vegeta, Piceron and Piccolo. Piceron moved to set her down on top of a surprisingly intact building. Before she could protest, the rest of the group followed, and they all landed on the large building should anything happen to put her in jeopardy.

Sasha looked around at them all as they watched the battle, and then asked again. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Sera can handle it. It's not our fight." Piceron answered.

"Not your fight!? He's out there getting beat up! I thought you were his friends!"

Goku looked at her, and the sympathy in his eyes calmed her rage for a few moments "It's true, he is getting beaten. But not for long. You have to have faith in Serasid."

"But…"

"Oh for crying out loud, he IS a saiyan. He won't give up that easily." Vegeta spoke up, tired of her complaining.

Sasha sighed and turned to watch the battle. _You better make it out alive Sera._

Sera groaned. _That one actually hurt._ He struggled to his feet and looked up to Tatsuya, who was just floating there. He could see the smug look on his face from where he stood. Powering up, he rose into the air until he was level with Tatsuya.

Neither of them moved as they stared each other down, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Serasid studied Tatsuya as he wiped some blood from his lip, looking for some sort of weakness. He guessed his opponent was doing the same thing, and he was right. But Sera was confident of Goku's teachings.

A split second before Tatsuya moved, Sera knew what he was going to do, and braced himself. Tatsuya shot toward him at full speed, and just before he collided with him, time seemed to slow down as Tatsuya drew his fist back. Serasid floated to the side and grabbed the saiyan's arm, and then time sped up again.

Before Sera could put his plan in motion, Tatsuya freed himself and reversed the grip. He raised his right fist and jammed into the outside part of Sera's left arm with all of his might. Sera screamed in pain as a sickening crunch indicated bones breaking. He pulled himself away and floated back, but before he could recover, Tatsuya dealt a series of blows directed toward the young saiyan's midsection. As Sera doubled over in pain, a small flash of light revealed that he had reverted to Super Saiyan.

Grabbing Sera by the hair, Tatsuya pulled him into his fist, and another flash of light told him that Serasid had reverted to normal. Spinning around, he delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Sera sprawling. He landed on the ground leaving a massive trail of debris behind him, and then stopped, his head resting against a concrete wall. Groaning he reached over and then snapped the bone back into place in his arm, biting back the pain. He reached down to his belt for the Senzu bag.

Pulling it open with his teeth, he took out the last bean in the bag and tossed the empty bag away. Quickly, before Tatsuya could figure out what he was doing, he popped the bean into his mouth and felt his power returning instantly, and his wounds fade. He grinned and then stood up, much to Tatsuya's surprise and dismay.

The ground trembled as Serasid powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and then rose into the air again. It was time to end this battle.

Looking over to Goku, who merely nodded, Serasid turned back toward Tatsuya. "Time to end this." He shouted over the wind.

Tatsuya smiled "Yes it is worm."

"You know, I've been holding back until now."

That bit of news surprised Tatsuya, and rendered him speechless. He paused for a moment, then regaining his nerve, "You're lying."

Serasid shrugged "I can prove it, if your willing to wait a little longer."

Curious at whatever pathetic attempt at a plan the youngster had in mind, Tatsuya merely nodded and folded his arms across his chest and watched as the youth powered up.

Serasid hunched over, clenching his fists till the knuckles turned white. The air around him started to simmer, and a wall below him crumbled from the gathering power. He began to scream and his muscles began to bulge outward. His hair began to spike out even more and yellow bolts of lightning flew toward him from a clear sky.

Tatsuya floated backwards, his eyes wide with terror at the rising powerlevel. Maybe he had made a mistake… He powered up and then moves to attack, but an unexpected interruption caused his eyes to go even wider and his jaw to drop.

"P-p-prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta floated with his arms folded across his chest. "You aren't wimping out are you?"

Tatsuya floated backwards again, and then hung his head. He just watched as Serasid powered up, the air around him beginning to simmer even more, his hair getting longer.

Serasid screamed even louder, his hair growing at a faster rate now, and then it finally stopped at his lower back area. His muscles stopped growing and he straightened out, screaming one last time as his powerlevel reached its apex.

He looked to Tatsuya, who stared in disbelief at what he was feeling and seeing… noting that the younger saiyan had no eyebrows, hair that extended far longer than he thought possible and his muscles were huge.

Serasid smiled in triumph. It was the first time he had actually managed to obtain this level in relative speed. Pretty soon, he knew, it would become almost instantaneous. He moved into a fighting stance as Vegeta moved out of the way and the final round had begun.

VI

Sasha watched in wonderment as she saw Sera's newest transformation. She did like him with long hair, but this was ridiculous… it was longer than her own! Still, she saw the same Sera somehow, which she didn't know all that well in the first place.

Vegeta floated back and took a place next to his son Trunks, but Sasha didn't notice. Her cheeks were red from underestimating Sera, and was now silently rooting him on along with the others.

Serasid made the first move. He flew forward at full speed and disappeared. Tatsuya looked frantically around, not seeing him, and then felt a massive kick to the side of his head. Before he had time to look at Sera, something jammed itself in the middle of his back, causing him to arch backwards in pain. He caught a quick glimpse of the young saiyan just before he clasped his hands over his head and brought them down upon his abdomen.

He would have screamed from the pain, if he could breathe. The impact knocked him down to the ground, creating a large crater. He lay there, having powered down involuntarily to his normal state. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move. The knee to the back, and then impact with the ground had almost broken a section of his back, and he was temporarily paralyzed. He knew it was all over when Sera moved into that strange position, and began the chant. The final words he would hear before his life ended. But the end never came.


End file.
